This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for testing true/false property of various cards such as bill, coin, ID card, credit card, bank card, check card and composite card, etc., and card or the like on which information is recorded such as passenger ticket, etc., and more particularly to a true/false testing method for bill to be tested and a true/false testing apparatus for bill to be tested so as to have ability of testing, in a non-contact manner, bill to be tested printed by magnetic ink.